First Encounter
by Naw d Blume
Summary: "Miss, how old are you?"/ "It's strange. You are young, but not young. I am—"/ "Miss, you are beautiful. What's your name?"/ "Miss, my name is Fumito. Let's meet again tomorrow! Let me know your name then!"/ A very short one shot./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Kid!Fumito x Saya


Blood-C © Clamp, Funimation Entertainment, Tsutomu Mizushima, Ranmaru Kotone, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May Blood-C always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

**First Encounter**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Saya sat on the bench gracefully. Hair tied into two ponytails with red ribbons, eyes framed with a pair of glasses, she looked so beautiful. Her lips were red like the color of blood. On her neck was a silver necklace with a tear-shaped opal. Her eyes were downcast to stare at the book on her laps. Her black dress hugged her body perfectly, ended on her knees. A pair of black flats was on her feet; white sock covered her legs –completely covering the skin uncovered by the dress.

A dark blond haired little boy stood from behind a tree. His eyes shone brightly. His short steps then directed to the bench. He stopped besides the bench. Slowly, carefully, he tried to sit next to Saya on the bench. Unfortunately, his short legs couldn't fulfill his want.

_Hop. Hop._

Saya stared at the boy from the corners of her eyes. The boy wore a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of black trousers. A green necktie hung askew. After like the umpteenth he tried, she sighed. Closing the book on her laps, she lifted him and placed him next to her. The bench was inhabited by two people by then.

"Thank you, Miss," said the boy softly.

Saya nodded lightly before turning back to her book. She opened the book and started reading from where the last she read.

Several minutes of silence had passed since the child sat. She was aware that during that time, he had been staring at her. Continuing to the next page, she felt that the child poked on her right arm. She turned to him.

Light brown eyes stared at her grey ones with awe. "Miss, how old are you?"

Saya frowned. Her eyes were full of confusion. She couldn't get what the child meant.

"I'm just curious." He smiled. A pair of dimples were on both sides of his cheeks. "It's strange. You are young, but not young. I am—"

"Boy, don't you know that it's rude to ask a girl's age?" Saya asked suddenly cutting his words.

He blinked. "Really? Are you then a girl?"

She stared at him coldly; all confusion lost. The child was simply rude. Ignoring his question, she closed her book and stood. She then walked away to another bench, leaving the child silently.

000

_Hop. Hop._

Saya felt déjà vu when she heard jumping sounds. The boy from before was already besides her, tried to sit next to her. Different from before, she decided not to help him sit on the bench. She continued reading the passage on the book she read.

Minutes passed by. She couldn't hear any jumping sounds anymore, but she knew that he was still there. Curiously, she turned her eyes from the book only to find him stood beside her; eyes shining in awe staring at her.

"Miss, you are beautiful. What's your name?"

Saya blinked. Taking a deep breath, she said slowly, "Boy, how old are you?"

"Isn't it rude to ask your age?" the boy asked then smiled.

Saya frowned. Again. She ignored his question and decided to turn back to her book.

The boy laughed. There was a dimple on each side of his cheeks. "I'm four this year."

Saya turned to him. "It's almost evening. Won't your parents look for you?"

"Nope."–he shook his head 'no'–"They always know where I am. When it's time to go home, there will be butler coming to me. So, what's your name?"

Saya sighed. The boy was so persistent.

For once, she hoped to get a nice time for reading. It only lasted a moment for the kid appeared out of nowhere and disturbed her. Deciding that she was no longer interested in reading, she stood and walked to the path of exit. The boy stood near the bench; smile printed on his face. She knew, this time he wouldn't follow her.

She felt another presence behind her. It seemed that the butler had arrived.

"Miss, my name is Fumito. Let's meet again tomorrow! Let me know your name then!" he shouted.

Saya ignored him. She kept walking to the exit without looking back. The day after, she wouldn't be coming back anymore.

000

END

000

That's how they meet for the first time. I'm not sure on how they first met.

Please pardon my English. So, review?


End file.
